I love you
by port rocks
Summary: one short....the love between Yami and Tea, but there always someone trys too come between them no other then Daylla 'my oc' please leave a review thanks


Hay all can you believe it I finally came up with another story about Yami and Tea, yeah it's about time I think

Its one short

I love you

Its about Yami and Tea falling in love but there always someone trying to come between them, the one and only Daylla (my oc) she has blue eyes long blonde hair just reaching above her wast, nice body any guys dream. :)

**I love you**

Tea's prove

'Oh great another day at school, the only think I like are maths and my dancing classes'

There I was in homeroom class, waiting for the bell to ring, but most of all waiting for the guys to come running in before the bell.

Just at that moment two guys came slamming the door open couching their berths

"We… made…. It" Tristan hi five Joey's hand, they both walked casually to their desk,

I noticed that the other two boys haven't came in yet I was just about to ask Joey or Tristan when, I heard Yugi and Yami talking

When I saw Yami walked in behind Yugi, I blushed 'thank god no one saw that' I hoped.

Joeys waved a hand for the two boys to take a sit next two them, as usual Yugi sat next to Tristan on the right and joey next to him, but Yami always seats next to joey on the other side which happen to be behind me, as always I left butterfly in my stomach and doing flips 'oh god I think there getting worse ever time I see him'

"Hay pal why were use late" joey pock Yami in the arm

"Ouch. What do you think" Yami robbed his arm

I overed hear them, I guest it was that stupid bitch Daylla (teachers pet) she can't do anything wrong or say, she can't even get straight A's

In the next minute that Pain in the ass Daylla came walking in casually 'grrr' I heard rumours that no one likes her but only her beloved fan club, with only has three people in it as she made herself very comfortable on her chair at the front of the class give a little wave to Yami, Too my Yami that cow 'grrr' I looked at the corner of my eye and saw that Yami placed his bag on the table blocking his sight from her, I smirked knowing fall well that Yami doesn't like her (giggled) when I turned my gaze back to the front again I saw Daylla gave me an evil look as if looks could kill, 'Yeah right' I smirked. That got her 'hehehe' only if she new

Lunch time finally came at last I was so hurry I could eat a horse, it's a bugger that had to wait at the end of the line due to my stupid teacher in English kept me in to finish my work, 'I hate teachers when they do that'

End of Tea's prove

Mean while with the guys at the table

"Hay Yami I know you hate Daylla, why won't you tell her that you hate her" Joey questioned him as he put a whole roll sandwich in his month

"Do you know how many times I have told her that" Yami companied

Joey just shock his head "nope"

"Hips, she just doesn't listen" Yami tighten his hand on the fruit box

"Try something different like….." Joey travel off

Yami blinked "like…What?"

Joey sighed

"I know, go out with another girl" Tristan jumped in

"That's a good idea; if it doesn't work you could always go out with Daylla" Joey and Tristan giggled

Yami replayed "Yeah right I would rather go out with a cow then her"

"What about Micho Tea's friend" joey questioned shacking his other roll around

"That's not good, umm what about Rebc" Tristan put his 2 cent in

"No that Yugi's department" Joey giggled, Yugi blushed "hay" Joey sighed

Meanwhile as Joey and Tristan trying to found an suitable girl for Yami to go with, Yami had switched off along time ago and kept his eyes locked on an lovely brunette standing in line 'she so beautiful, oh I whish'

"Hay Yami what do you think about M….." Joey turned his action to Yami and saw that Yami didn't heard one word that he had said "Yami...hello" giving up Joey followed Yami's sight, when knowing what the prize is.

Joey smirked and leaned over to his ear "wouldn't it be nice to have a beautiful body like that under you"

Yami snapped out of his trace as a deep blushed came across his face "I have no idea what you are talking about?" Yami snapped

"I think you do …Tea Gardener" Yami was about to respond When Tea came and sat Down

Tea's Prove

I seated myself down "I hope use weren't not talking about me behind my back" I asked

"No Tea we were just saying how hurry you could be" Joey stumbled over his words

I raise an eye brow and turned to my food 'I think there's more to this then meets the eye'

Just before the lunch was over the guys had walked out of the lunchroom and there was me and Yami walking just behind them when I stopped Yami by the arm I asked him" um Yami what was all that about earlier in there about me"

"It's nothing Tea"

"Please I would like to know"

"It's not that important

"Oh Yami just tell me"

"Tea" Yami turned towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder, I could feel the butterfly's and a shiver went down my back 'oh great my face it's burning'

"I don't believe you" I mutter to myself then to him

Yami smirked 'oh god the smile it's…' I couldn't help but stare in those eyes of his, I stared to close the gape between use and closer until "BRING" oh god the bloody bell again

I jumped "I'm sorry I better get going to class" I basically ran down the hall and left Yami alone

"Yeah" Yami sadly answered Yami watched Tea leave the halls ahead 'so closer'

'Oh Ra not that voice why couldn't be anyone other then her' Yami raced out of the halls

"Oh Yami poo where are you" Daylla walked down the hall sweetie 'where did he go?'

Back with Tea

I sat down in my maths class, was meant to do work but I just couldn't 'grrr' my focus kept on going back to the halls earlier before class 'I almost kissed Yami in front of the whole school, not good I do like him a lot, but…I don't think I'm that good enough' I just sighed and tried to keep on my work

Yami's prove

Meanwhile with Yami

'Thank you Ra for not letting Daylla found me' even if I was the first person in class oh well it beeps being with that annoying fly Daylla, god she gets on my nerves.

I sat at my desk when I heard Yugi came in and sat beside me getting his books out "Gees Yami you're in early" Yugi questioned me

"Yeah I thought maybe get an early start" I lied

Then all the rest of the class came walking in.

I loved this class it's because its art one of my best subjects a part from (history) 'giggle'

But today was hard for me to think I kept on going back to the even with Tea, I just starred at my white paper in front of me as if asking well I'm here draw 'oh Tea I love you so much' the small kiss would of tip it of but that rotten school bell 'grrr' in the background I could hear that voice oh yes it 'Daylla' how I am meant to score with Tea if that fly keeps on hanging around me all the time I have to think.

I looked up from my sheet of paper and saw the teacher writing on the board, when bang my brain snapped 'of cause a note to Tea on how I feel' right away I stared to write her a letter

Dear Tea

I have liked you for sometime now

Ever since I first saw you at the

Bunger world, not wanting to

Remember that again…….

Or eyes remind me of the blue river

Nile as beautiful as the water it's self

Your hairs is like the ground walk upon

That I worse ship

Your beautiful smile's send me to the edge

I would love you to the ends of the earth.

I will treachery your love with in my

Heart for now and for ever

Love

Yami Mouto

I had another look over the letter before placing it in my pocket, ready

Back with Tea

Tea's Prove

Lucky my next class was a free with the others I went to my locker, and placed my school books in when I open it, I noticed a love heart shape envelope sitting in there with a small paper rose I changed the books over with the letter,

Dear Tea

_I have liked you for __sometime now_

_Ever since I first saw you at the_

_Bunger world, not wanting to_

_Remember that again……._

_Or eyes remind me of the blue river _

_Nile__ as beautiful as the water it's self_

_Your hairs is like the ground walk upon _

_That I worse ship_

_Your beautiful smile's send me to the edge _

_I would love you to the ends of the earth. _

_I will treachery your love with in my_

_Heart for now and for ever_

_Love_

_Yami Mouto_

I just stood there as tears fell down on to my cheeks all this time Yami had loved me at the same time as I loved him, with out thinking I ran out in to the school yard and saw the boys sitting down on the benches near the grass talking, I ran towards them I near felt so happy for sometime I saw the boys looked at me "Hello…Tea" I didn't even said a hello I pushed Yami of off the bench luckily the grass was there I held on to Yami's jacket, and kiss deeply

Yami's side of view

There I was sitting on the bench talking to the guys when I saw Tea coming running towards us, looking so happy I just starred at her then all I remember was (bang) I fell off of the bench with Tea on top of me kissing me, I was a bit surprise at first and then I lean in to the kiss after breaking the kiss we starred at each other, Tea smiled at me "I love you too" I jumped for joy inside "I love you too"

"Umm guys this is a pubic place" Joey pointed out

"I think there busy joey" Tristan answered and walked off with Yugi and Joey throw his arms up in the air "I give up" and walked with Yugi and Tristan

There was Tea and Yami on the floor kissing showing their love for one and another for ever and ever

The end

I hope you all liked it please review thanks


End file.
